Crimen sin alas
by ChoHyoyeon
Summary: Novela negra


**Crimen sin alas**

Aún no podía hablar, el rostro pálido que veía, era el que jamás hubiera querido ver ahí, de esa forma. Tratando de comprender, de tranquilizarse, miró a otra parte pero antes de voltearse se encontró con una hoja arrugada sobre su vientre y la tomó entre sus temblorosas manos, alejándose sigilosamente.

Me gustaba verla, me recordaba a las mariposas, tenía esa delicadeza tosca de un insecto que a pesar de las patas y los pelos es extrañamente hermoso, pero aterrador. Así era ella, me daba ternura como una mariposa sobrevolando un jardín, así era ella removiéndose a causa del dolor o del placer entre las sábanas.

Me gustaba su frágil columna transparente, que descendía como serpiente hasta sus nalgas, su espalda pequeña y su manera de moverla al caminar, pero sobre todo, esa manera en la que se contorsionaba en medio del orgasmo. Ella era así, simple y algo pequeña, frágil como su espalda, por eso la veía como a un insecto, pero no me gustaba su libertad, por más limitada que fuera…

Tal vez me equivoco; ella no era mariposa, era una paloma, ella volvía a mí cada vez con más frecuencia; por comida, por dinero, por amor… pero no podía estar a mi lado siempre y eso no lo soportaba. Sabía que así como volvía a mí siempre con un mensaje, como la paloma que esperaba Concha Méndez (esa viejísima canción que la conmovía tanto) también volaba a brazos de otros y les llenaba el pecho de palabras.

Ella no me lo decía claramente porque era complicada y era ambigua, tenía la boca llena de poesía incompleta, pero no tenía que decirme, yo lo sabía. Veía como se reía, como les coqueteaba inocentemente, la veía, pequeña Lolita, meneándose y hablando a su lado, seduciendo. Ella se entretenía con ellos y hubiera querido decir que yo no era parte de ese juego, que era diferente, pero no, no era el más amado, sólo representaba su estabilidad y ella, ella para mí la libertad que me habían robado esos ojos de nostalgia apasionada.

Era como una mariposa, cuando enternecida y entusiasmada aplaudía feliz. Era como una paloma mensajera que no puede callarse, porque no podía callarse, de ese poema de Neruda que tenía por labios se le escapaban a conciencia una sarta de mentiras y verdades literarias que ni yo, ni nadie, podía ignorar. El mundo le perdonaba todo, sobre todo yo, yo le perdonaba todo cuando me daba la espalda indignada por la desconfianza en ella y la veía tan frágil, con la escalera casi infinita que formaba su columna a la mitad de su perfecta espalda…

Recuerdo aquel día, cuando mi boca subía por aquella escalera que funcionaba en su anatomía como columna vertebral y ella suspiraba de placer y me miraba con los ojos entre cerrados y sonreía. Lo recuerdo bien, cómo aquella sonrisa me volvió loco, cómo su cabello negro resbalando por su espalda y estorbando mi camino de amorosos besos me fastidió, como su espalda me supo a besos de otros hombres y los celos que siempre fingía no tener me asaltaron la piel…

Escuché que se quejó cuando con desmedida fuerza le apreté la cintura que rodeaba fácilmente con mis dos manos, intentó zafarse y se contorsiono no sé cómo, que me éxito más. La penetré a pesar de los golpees que me daba y al voltearla hacía a mí, le vi esos ojos de paloma asustada y sus alas a punto de romperse; tome sus brazos y jugué con ellos hasta que lloró y escuche sus huesos romperse…

Otro día hubiera sido feliz de que su boca no pronunciará palabra, pero ese día me exasperó, estaba ahí tendida en la cama y el dolor le tenía los labios sellados y los ojos llorosos, parecía una muñeca de lo que era ella y eso me enfureció… no pude con su silencio. Una mariposa sin alas era una simple oruga, quería aplastarla, quería matarla aventándole piedras como a las palomas, sepultarla… pero sólo pude tomar su cuello con fuerza y romperlo, no supe bien como, pero ella se volvió una muñeca de trapo en un tiempo mínimo…

El policía no quiso leer más de aquellas notas sobre el cadáver, acarició los labios de la difunta y colocó, con algo de esfuerzo, el anillo de compromiso en su dedo ya sin vida, acarició por última vez la mano helada, más fría que nunca. No quiso ver al asesino, tampoco fue al funeral de Amalia, no se ha sabido más de él.


End file.
